Safe And Sound
by I Am District 12's Diamond
Summary: As long as he's alive and by her side she'll feel as safe as she does now. Safe and sound.


Daryl and Andrea one shot, kind of inspired from the song Safe And Sound...

This is way different than I had in mind but it took me a while so I'm not just going to throw it away.

A note as well, it's probably much worse than I actually think it is,

Oh well, no going back now.

* * *

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_  
_**-** Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars_  
_**-** Safe and Sound_

**Safe And Sound**

She doesn't know how long she's been running. She doesn't know that, if she stops, she'll remember how to walk again. The road ahead is growing dark and she just prays to see the light from car head lamps or to hear the roar of an engine. Car or motorcycle. She snaps out of her prayers as she hears the growls of the dead following her along the dark road. Her feet hurt so much that they have become numb. The trees surrounding the road makes everything much worse, much more terrifying. She's surprised that her feet are not on fire as they feel like they have been in a furnace for hours.

That is when she she hears that noise. Nothing. No growls or moans from the dead. She wants to stop to see if the dead are gone but she is afraid that if she turns around for just a second she'll be eaten alive. So she runs until she is at a safe distance to turn around.

Nothing.

No dead, no anything. She thinks that one of the dead must have seen a deer or something that was live meat. She quickly turns around, checking her surroundings. Again, nothing. So, she walks down the road. Andrea was feeling tired, lonely, she at least wishes she could find some place to rest.

Then she sees it. A car abandoned on the side of the road, a four door Mercedes. A hell of a car to leave on the side of the road, Andrea thinks. She checks the inside to make sure theres nobody inside, and she comes across a two Litre bottle of water and something like, four protein bars. She drinks a lot of the water due to how dehydrated she was, but only eats half of one protein bar as she feels she only needs a small amount to keep her strength up.

As she lies in the back seat of the car, she realizes just how much she regretted taking a walk from camp. She doesn't know why she felt the need to take a walk, but now she just thinks God wanted her to get killed. The sound of her father's voice starts to echo around her head.

_"Everything dies, it's God's plan" Her father said as they buried Amy's cat, buttercup, in a field near their house._

Of course Andrea's not really religious, but her farther was. When it was just her and her mother and father, her Dad always insisted that they went to church and Andrea went to Sunday school. It was never something she enjoyed but she didn't dare object as when she was a child she believed that their was a God, but now, what God would do this?

She lays back trying to force herself to sleep, and tries to push out the memories of her father and her family, but to her it seems almost impossible. Her sleep is restless, even though her sleep didn't last long, as she was woke up by something poking her.

Her eyes shot open to see what she could safely say, did not expect. Daryl was sitting there with a grin on his face as she began to grow confused. She looked around to make sure what she had just endured was a dream, but she was still in the car, still on the road.

"You gonna tell me why your sittin' in the back of this car" He said as he sat next to her in the back seat.

She stares at him for a moment then says "I... I took a walk." He raises an eyebrow, "I just wanted to get some air or, something and then walkers came and drove me down the road." She explains, looking at him.

"Okay, you know it ain't safe to, what 'Take a walk'." He said.

She bit her lip, "I know."

"They why'd you leave?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"I don't know, Daryl." She answered, firmly.

Silence followed, "Do you want to come back to camp, or not?"

She nodded, "How did you find me?"

"You were gone for a while, so I headed out into the woods to track you down" He explained, shouldering his crossbow.

Andrea sighed then she moved into the front of the car and sat down in the passenger seat. A few seconds later Daryl was still in the back, giving her a questioning look. She jerked her head towards the drivers seat as he placed his crossbow down on the back seats. He got out of the car and climbed into the front and sat in the drivers seat.

Luckily, the person who owned the car had left the keys in the ignition, making an easy journey. Andrea's mind replayed the events from the night before up until now. Taking a walk, being chased by walkers, the walkers disappearing, having to sleep in the car, then Daryl waking her up.

"Thanks." She says, looking over at Daryl.

"What?"

She gives a small smile at him. "Thanks for looking for me."

"Don't mention it." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

She nodded, slowly turning her head towards the window. She misses her old life. It wasn't anything special but it was hers and no one else'. She was starting to dislike a lot of the members of the group. Not that many people seemed to care that she could have been dead, that is another reason why she misses her old life. In her old life people cared about her, they always worried about her (which she will admit, used to annoy her sometimes). But now, people didn't worry about her. Not because they thought she could protect herself, but because they didn't care all that much. The only  
person that seemed to care was the man sitting next to her.

Daryl. The only member of the group that worried about her, and came looking for her. That is when she realizes she doesn't want to go back to camp. She doesn't want to go back to the camp, where the most amount of people that care about her were something like, two.

"I don't want to go back" She said, point blank.

"What?" He asked, stopping the car.

"I don't want to go back to camp, not there."

"Then... What, where do you wanna go?"

She really doesn't know, but she continues, "Somewhere away from them, I just... I can't go back."

He pauses, taking in the information. "Okay... well, I ain't gonna let you go alone" He states, starting the car again.

"You want to come with me?"

"Fuck yeah, bastards at camp probably don't care if I die."

"Okay, you know any place we can go?" She asks, as they drive along the empty road. It seems almost serene, she thinks.

He grins, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "We'll find some place."

As night draws in, they decide to sleep in the car and not take watch. Amazingly, the back seats fold down, so it was easier for them to get some rest. It's a tight fit but they manage to get settled. It was going to be hard, the road ahead, but out of all the group Daryl's the person she would have chosen to go down the road with.

She looks over at him. He's asleep, that is for sure, but theres something different about him when he sleeps. His guard is down and his breathing is steady, calm, peaceful. Peaceful probably isn't the word many people would use to describe Daryl Dixon. But when he's asleep, he is, peaceful.

She shivers and figures since he's asleep what difference would it make, so she curls up against his side and places her arm over his chest. She slowly falls asleep to the sounds he makes in his sleep and his steady breathing. For the first time in a long time, she actually feels like she has a chance at surviving, at staying safe, and not feeling all alone in this dark, scary and horrific world that they live in.

_No._

As long as he is alive and by her side she'll feel as safe as she does now.

Safe and sound.

**FIN.**

* * *

Finishing and posting this was the highlight of my day. Okay, do I have a problem or something? Because I don't think so...


End file.
